Dean vs Portman
by xFireSpritex
Summary: An in depth look at one of our Bash Brothers. Inspired by airismcs who suggested the idea of taking a closer look at Mr. Dean Portman. Rated for cursing, possible sexual situations, and so on. Not Slash. AN: Discontinued, for now. Lost some computer files, must rebuild the story and work on it. So sorry!
1. Chapter 1

Dedicated to airis-mcs who gave me the idea to write about this.

Love to all who read.

Disclaimer: It is slash. Don't like don't read. I don't own the Mighty Ducks and I'm not making money off this. Got it? Kay, now on with the story.

---

Chapter 1

---

Dean's POV

Okay so here's the thing. On the ice I'm this big rough tough Bash Brother with my best friend and roommate Fulton Reed. On the ice I'm Portman, this strong teenager who most seem to think isn't too bright and that the only reason I'm in Eden Hall is due to The Ducks and that Coach Orion let's us all get by with C's to be on the team but B's to play.

But off the ice I'm another story…another person, a person that only a few people get to see. Off the ice I'm Dean, a kid from Chicago who was brought to the Junior Olympics Good Will Games a few years back because I was to quote them "an enforcer." But off the ice I'm Dean, a kid who likes music, movies, hanging with friends, hockey, and good action films.

But out here in Minnesota only a few people truly know my past, Coach Bombay, Fulton, and Fulton's mom who lets me stay with her and Fulton before I go back to Chicago.

No one knows much about me, like how old I was when I got my tattoo, my favorite movie, if I can cook, when I started playing hockey, or my biggest fear. Only one person knows pretty much everything about me, Fulton. The only thing he doesn't know is my biggest fear but Bombay knows that.

What's Dean Portman's biggest fear? To lose his fellow Bash Brother, the only person in the world who took the time to get to know me. I know I probably sound kind of mushy and stuff about it all but if you came from a home where no one gave two shits about you as long as you were still breathing and not dead in the doorway you'd appreciate someone like Fulton a lot more.

I don't swing for guys so don't take this the wrong way. I love Fulton Reed, he's my best friend. I'd go to hell and back for Fulton and I know he would for me too. That's why I stay in Minnesota as long as I can when school lets out, why would I want to go back where no one cares about me when I can stay here and know someone does.

So when Fulton suggested a new plan for the summer I was too shocked to answer.

"Hey Dean I was thinking. Want to spend the summer in your town? My mom said it's cool with her if you wanted to go home and still hang with me for a bit longer. I've never been out of Minnesota so why not go with your best friend to his hometown?"

Let's just say stopping dead in your tracks and gaping like a fish isn't the best way to convince someone that there's nothing wrong with where you came from.

---

AN: So what do you think? Should I continue? Feedback please!


	2. Chapter 2

Dedicated to airis-mcs who gave me the idea to write about this.

Love to all who read.

Disclaimer: It isn't slash but some parts may seem like it. Don't like don't read. I don't own the Mighty Ducks and I'm not making money off this. Got it? Kay, now on with the story.

---

Chapter 2

---

Fulton's POV

"What'd you say?" Dean asked me, looking scared out of his mind.

"I said maybe we should head to your house for some of the summer, so I can meet your family and all that junk. Come on man it'll be fun."

I had to admit Dean's reaction was less than stellar and I was about to take back the suggestion when he said, "I'll call home and ask."

I nodded thankful and looked at my best friend. Dean and I fought the first day we met, we fought like hell and now we fight together, the Bash Brothers. It's not so bad being a Bash Brother but I know it bothers Dean, it bothers him that everyone thinks he's just some enforcer. It used to bother me until I stopped caring what everyone else thought but I know it pisses Dean off a lot.

Dean and I have come along way as players and friends. I can honestly say some of the best times in my life have been with Dean.

I wanted to know why Dean didn't want me to his house, maybe he thought I'd hate it there or something but as long as I had Dean I'd be okay. I mean how bad could his house be?

---

Dean's POV

Fulton has no idea how hard it will be to call home and ask, let alone bring Fulton there if I can. I know calling home would be pointless, my mom would just complain about another mouth to feed but she'd get over it as long as Fulton doesn't steal her cigarettes, which he won't cause neither of us smoke.

Fulton let the topic slide as we continued back to our dorm for the night, planning on watching VH1 as we always do before we sleep.

I knew one thing for sure, I'd have to call Bombay when I woke up.

---

Fulton's POV

I woke up hearing Dean talking to someone on the phone but was too tired to care because it was early on a Saturday morning so I fell back asleep hoping I'd remember to ask him later. It wasn't like Dean to get up early when he didn't have to, especially when we had no practice cause today was Coach Orion's daughter's birthday.

I knew I wasn't going to wake up just yet.

---

Dean's POV

"What should I do Coach?" I asked Bombay as I chewed on a pen cap.

"Does Fulton know why you wouldn't want him there?"

"No Coach, no one does."

"Why not?"

"Let's just say Dean Portman's past isn't the most important topic in the world and I like it that way."

"You should tell Fulton, he's your best friend. If you told him maybe he'd understand and be willing to kick off the summer at his house, if you don't tell him why you don't want to bring him back to Chicago he'll just keep asking about it," Bombay reasoned.

"Okay Coach, thanks."

"Get some rest Dean."

"Okay, bye."

"Bye."

I hung up the phone and walked back over to my bed and crawled in. I laid there staring at the ceiling for hours wondering how I'd explain it to Fulton. Before I found an answer I fell back asleep.

---

AN: How did you like this chapter? All feedback, ideas, and suggestions are welcome as always.


	3. Chapter 3

Dedicated to airis-mcs who gave me the idea to write about this.

Love to all who read.

Disclaimer: It isn't slash but some parts may seem like it. Don't like don't read. I don't own the Mighty Ducks and I'm not making money off this. Got it? Kay, now on with the story.

---

Chapter 3

---

Dean's POV

As Fulton and I walked off the plane and into the crowded airport I bit my lip subconsciously. My parents were nowhere near as fantastic as Fulton's mom. His mom would get us from the school, take us to get food, and then back to the Reed household where we'd talk about our school year, watch movies, and fall asleep on the couch. With my parents, we'd be lucky if they even remembered I was coming home today with a friend, they hadn't remembered last year.

"Where are your parents?" Fulton asked, searching for anyone who looked like me. My advantage was he had no clue what my parents looked like since I never had any pictures of us together at Eden Hall. Those rare few smiling photos were at home locked in my closet where when things got bad I had reminders that my mother couldn't tear or my father couldn't burn.

I shrugged and grabbed his arm, weaving through the crowd to get our bags and head outside the airport where I sighed in relief upon seeing my dad leaning against his beat up pick-up truck.

I pulled Fulton with me and we walked up to the truck. "Hey dad," I greeted, nearly choking on the word. Bombay or Orion were more like a dad than the man before me. My dad nodded, mumbled something about throwing our stuff and getting in the damn truck before traffic builds up. We did as we were told and I knew better than to look at Fulton's face which probably had shock written all over it.

---

Fulton's POV

I could understand Dean's dad not wanting to come inside the airport with the craziness of parking and crowds but his reaction to seeing his son was not what I expected. He acted as though he could give a damn about Dean or anyone else for that matter.

We sat in silence on the ride to Dean's place and I frowned as we drove through the less than nice house area, feeling bad for the people who had no windows or broken front steps. I couldn't imagine Dean living in one of these houses but I knew he was no Adam Banks either.

I could see Dean fidgeting in his seat next to me nervously and I frowned. As we pulled into the small driveway I looked up at Dean's house. It was better than some but not what I had expected.

---

Dean's POV

I could see the look of disgust on Fulton's face. It hurt me knowing that now he might not respect me as much now knowing exactly where I came from; a house with no real guidance and a home with nothing homey about it.

---

AN: I know it took long to update this and that this chapter was really short but my inspiration ran away. Any suggestions are welcome!


	4. Chapter 4

Dedicated to airis-mcs who gave me the idea to write about this.

Love to all who read.

Disclaimer: It isn't slash but some parts may seem like it. Don't like don't read. I don't own the Mighty Ducks and I'm not making money off this. Got it? Kay, now on with the story.

---

Chapter 4

---

Fulton's POV

I knew Dean was freaking out on the inside. He had this look on his face that told me he was nervous and that he was embarrassed by his house. His dad was no real help but his mom had to be amazing, right?

---

Dean's POV

I couldn't look at Fulton as we got out of the truck and grabbed our things. Without a word I lead him up the front steps and into the house. I could hear my mom cooking in the kitchen and to be honest, she was the only reason I came home.

She needed me here, more than the Ducks needed me at Eden Hall but she'd pushed me to go, saying she'd be fine without me. I knew she wouldn't be, Dad treated her like crap and I know he's hit her more than a few times. Especially when he's drinking, then all hell breaks loose. I could only hope that Fulton wouldn't see that part of my family while he was here.

I walked into the kitchen, Fulton hot on my tail. "Hey Mom," I said, dropping my bag.

My mom looked up and smiled at me, running over and hugging me tightly, something that was rare. She only clung to me when she was scared. "Dean, honey, I'm so glad your home. Is this the Fulton I've heard so much about?" She asked, appearing to be happy as she pulled away and looked at Fulton.

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Portman," he said extending his hand toward her. My mom laughed and hugged him instead, Fulton smiling at the response he was getting. I guess my mom might make the visit better for him. The only downside is that she doesn't think for herself anymore, Dad does that for her.

"Dinner will be ready in about an hour, so you two go upstairs and get settled in and wash up, okay?"

"Alright," Fulton and I said in unison before grabbing our bags and walking up the stairs towards my room.

"Your mom seems pretty cool," Fulton said as we walked down the hall to my room.

"She is," was my only reply as I opened the door to my room.

Fulton walked in and smiled. "I always pictured your room like this, band posters and clothing everywhere. Slob," he said teasingly.

"Shut up Fulton," I said giving him a playful shove. Everything was quiet downstairs and I could only hope it'd stay that way for the time Fulton was here. He didn't need to hear my mother cry or my father yell. No one needed to hear that.

---

AN: sorry this chapter took so long. This is all my muse would give me so this is all I can give right now. /


	5. Chapter 5

Dedicated to airis-mcs who gave me the idea to write about this.

Love to all who read.

Disclaimer: It isn't slash but some parts may seem like it. Don't like don't read. I don't own the Mighty Ducks and I'm not making money off this. Got it? Kay, now on with the story.

---

Chapter 5

---

Fulton's POV

Dinner was amazing and I could understand why Dean always bragged about his mother's cooking. We talked and laughed, we being Dean, his mother, and myself, Dean's dad too busy watching TV to come to the table. I knew already that I didn't like the man so after dinner I said thanks to Mrs. Portman and followed Dean right upstairs, manners for his father forgotten.

We hung out upstairs, talking, listening to music and just goofing around. Around ten o'clock at night we were sitting in his room in boxers and t-shirts, me looking up from my sleeping bag on the floor, when we heard a crash downstairs. Dean cringed and I thought only a plate broke until I heard what came next.

---

Dean's POV

I cringed when I heard the plate break. Within seconds my father was screaming at my mother, most likely backing her into a corner and threatening to hit her. Immediately my face went scarlet red, I didn't want Fulton to hear this.

"You stupid little -----!" I could hear him yell. "You're so goddamn clumsy! You break stuff of mine all the time! What if I broke something of yours, huh?"

Shit. With those words echoing from the living room I jumped up and bolted down the stairs, running to help my mom. I could hear Fulton running after me, cursing my luck. But maybe with him here I can get away with no broken bones this time.

I was late, but not too late. Mom was still conscious, backed up into a corner and cringing, her lip already split. I grabbed my so-called father and yanked him back.

"Learn some goddamn respect boy!" My father yelled, redirecting the punch he had planned for her towards me.

His skin never hit mine; Fulton had grabbed his arm and stopped him. I grabbed my father's shirt and threw him towards the front door. "Get the fuck out of my house." I said.

"Your house?" he yelled, stepping forward again.

"My house. You're not a man or a father so you don't belong here. Get out."

The next thing I knew I was on the ground holding my hands over my nose, which I hoped wasn't broken and I could hear my dad yelling. I looked up and saw Fulton drag him to the door and toss him down the front steps. He locked the door before coming over to help me up.

I nodded at him and went to check on my mom, planning on talking to Fulton about this later.

---

Fulton's POV

I was stunned. Dean never mentioned this kind of life and I could understand why. No wonder he was so tough. I always thought it was because he was from an underprivileged family and lived in a tough neighborhood, I never pictured an abusive father like that.

I could see him fighting the urge to blush in embarrassment over his father's actions. We definitely had to talk later.

---


	6. Chapter 6

Dedicated to airis-mcs who gave me the idea to write about this.

Love to all who read.

Disclaimer: It isn't slash but some parts may seem like it. Don't like don't read. I don't own the Mighty Ducks and I'm not making money off this. Got it? Kay, now on with the story.

---

Chapter 6

---

Dean's POV

Once we made sure the house was locked up and made sure my…well that guy who was supposed to be a father, couldn't get back in we helped my mom clean up and she sent us up to bed, apologizing to Fulton. He took it in stride and simply hugged her before he headed for the stairs.

"Dean," my mother said as I walked to the stairs.

"Yeah Mom?" I asked turning around to face her.

"Now I know why he's your best friend," she said, referring to Fulton. I smiled, kissed her cheek, and went upstairs.

I walked into my room to find Fulton sitting on his sleeping bag, waiting for me. I ran a hand through my hair and sighed.

"Fulton man, I'm sorry about all of that." Damn did that sound lame. Your best friend just helps you throw your father out of the house and you say sorry? Way to go Dean.

"Don't be sorry," he said.

"You didn't need that shit over your vacation," I said.

"And you didn't need shit like that throughout your life," he shot back. I went completely silent and looked at the floor. "Man, why didn't you tell me?" he asked.

I shrugged and sat on my bed. "It's not something I would normally brag about."

He nodded and stood, moving to sit next to me on the bed.

"Is that why you're such a hard ass?" he asked.

I nodded.

"Is that why when we watched that movie in Health class about "Healthy Relationships" you scribbled a bunch of lines in your notebook during the abusive family, friends, and significant others part?"

I nodded again.

Fulton just nodded and threw an arm around me. "Don't worry about it man, I'm not going to run to Coach or the team and tell them about it. And I'm not going to run out of here like I'm scared to be here because he's gone and we're here and if I can toss him down the stairs, he's pretty easy to take out."

I laughed a bit. Fulton smiled, glad to see me do something other then stare at the floor. "Thanks man," I said.

Fulton smiled, clapped me on the shoulder and stood. "What are Bash Brothers for?" he asked as he laid back down in his sleeping bag.

"Double dates, scaring kids, taking out big goons on the ice, defending the team, looking good," I listed, laughing a bit.

"And what are friends for?" He asked.

"Watching your back," I said.

"Exactly."

"Night Fulton," I said.

"Night Dean."

A few minutes later I was dead asleep.

---

Fulton's POV

I knew Dean was freaking out about me possibly telling everyone and blabbing it everywhere but I'm pretty sure he calmed down once I promised not to say anything. Hell the second I asked "What are Bash Brother's for?" he started joking like his normal self. I stayed awake, listening to him snore, and made sure I heard his mom's bedroom door close before I closed my eyes.

Dean needed me here, I'd have to call home and see if I could stay a little longer in the morning.

---

I'm sorry it's so short and that it took so long but I was stuck! Thanks for reading and reviewing everyone!


	7. Chapter 7

Dedicated to airis-mcs who gave me the idea to write about this.

Love to all who read.

Disclaimer: It isn't slash but some parts may seem like it. Don't like don't read. I don't own the Mighty Ducks and I'm not making money off this. Got it? Kay, now on with the story.

---

Chapter 7

---

Dean's POV

I woke up the next morning and wondered where the hell Fulton went. He never wakes up early and although 10 o'clock can hardly be considered early it is over summer break. I jumped out of bed and went downstairs, hearing Fulton on the phone with someone.

"Yeah Mom everything's cool. You sure you don't mind me staying a bit more?" There was a pause and I held my breath. "Mom you're awesome and yes I asked Dean's mom and she's fine with it…alright I love you too. Bye."

With that I heard him hang up and turn to come up the stairs. He stopped at the bottom of them, just short of running into me.

"Hey, I was just coming to wake your lazy ass up," he said laughing a bit.

I couldn't help but smile. "What's up?" I asked.

"My mom said it's cool if I stay a little while longer as long as you don't mind. Your mom said she's cool with it already," he said.

I pretended to think about it before laughing and slinging an arm around him. "Of course you can stay man, why the hell would I throw you out?"

Fulton laughed and we headed into the kitchen where Mom was cooking breakfast. Her lip was swollen from the hit but she looked happy otherwise.

"Morning you two. French toast sound good?" she asked.

I smiled. "Sounds great Mom," I said walking over and kissing her on the cheek. She smiled up at me but then frowned a little.

"Your nose is still swollen, does it feel broken?" she asked.

"No," I said, offering a cheerful smile. "Feels fine actually, I'm sure it'd hurt if I touched it but we won't go there."

My mom nodded and went back to cooking as I enlisted Fulton's help in putting out the plates, forks, and glasses for breakfast.

---

Fulton's POV

Thank God Mom was letting me stay a few more days. I hadn't told her what happened but I knew she suspected something close to what the truth was. She wasn't stupid and she even offered to have Dean and his mom come stay with us for a while if they wanted, something I'd have to bring up at breakfast.

Dean's nose did look pretty bad but I said nothing considering he didn't appear to be in any pain.

We sat down to breakfast and ate his mom's French toast, which was amazing. I sipped my milk and thought about what the best way to bring up them staying with us could be. Thankfully Dean's mom brought it up for me.

"So Fulton, honey, what did your mother say?" she asked.

I smiled. "She said I could stay as long as you'd have me," I said. Both Dean and his mom smiled. "And she said, if you wanted, both of you could come stay with us for a while." Their smiles faltered a bit.

"Fulton, you didn't tell your mom, did you?" Dean asked.

"No," I insisted. "But you know she's not dumb. She knows I wouldn't wake up early to call her before work to ask to stay a few days more unless it was something important. She's not the only one who noticed I'd never come here before so she probably already guessed. But she didn't ask and I didn't tell," I said.

"Dean, honey," his mom began. "If you'd like to go with Fulton that'd be fine with me."

"No way Mom." Dean said. "I'm not going to leave you alone so that bastard-"

"Dean, watch your language," she interjected.

"Sorry," he said before continuing. "But I'm not going to leave you alone so he can come back and hurt you. I know you don't like divorce Ma, but isn't it time to get out of this hell?"

"I couldn't do that," she insisted. "We'd have no where to live, I have no money," she said.

"But I do," Dean said. "You could divorce him, take the money cause there's no way he'll get anything for abuse charges, and with that and what I've saved we can get an apartment in Minnesota near school."

"You've been thinking about this a lot, haven't you?" she asked.

"Yeah I have Mom," Dean admitted. "I'm sick of him and of seeing you hurt. Why don't we just leave?"

"We have no proof of the abuse, sure with Fulton seeing it we have a witness but there's no proof Dean."

"Yeah we do," Dean said. My head snapped over to look at him as he stood and turned to show his back to his mom. There, about halfway down his back, was a scar that looked like it extended onto his side. Something I'd never noticed before.

She stared at it and something seemed to click in her head, probably how he received it.

"We've both got scars Mom," he pleaded, turning to face her. "Fulton's seen it, the neighbors have heard it. We can win and get out for good," he said.

I looked over at his mom. "I'm sure my mom wouldn't care if you lived with us until you found a place to live. We've got room. Dean can stay in my room and we've got a TV room with a pullout couch if you don't mind."

She looked up at Dean and me and sighed. "I'll think about it boys."

With that Dean walked over, kissed the top of her head and began clearing dishes. I stood and helped him as she stared into her coffee mug. I really hope she decides to leave him.

---

AN: Sorry this took a while. Everyone said my stories were pretty short so I tried to make it longer. This is what I came up with. Hope you like it. Suggestions are welcome since my plot bunnies are running away.


	8. Chapter 8

Dedicated to airis-mcs who gave me the idea to write about this.

Love to all who read.

Disclaimer: It isn't slash but some parts may seem like it. Don't like don't read. I don't own the Mighty Ducks and I'm not making money off this. Got it? Kay, now on with the story.

---

Chapter 8

---

Dean's POV

"Is that everything?" I asked as I pushed the box into the back of our old beat up station wagon. My mom looked into the back of the car and then went back up and looked around our living room.

"Yes it is," she said, only a hint of sadness in her voice. We had decided a few days after Fulton told us of his mother's offer that we would take her up on it. I was very excited as I packed up the few things I kept in my room and the rest of my clothes. Mom packed up what knickknacks and mementos had survived my dad's rage.

The divorce wasn't final yet but the papers were in and we had a restraining order. We'd gotten as much money as we could for things we didn't need and the house was being sold to be a part of a neighborhood improvement project so the town gave us a good amount of money for it. Mom had been offered a job at the diner where Charlie's mom works, the boss hearing of our situation and hiring her without a second thought.

Fulton smiled and me and we through an arm around each other, smiles on our faces. I thanked god that I had Fulton because without him I'm pretty sure we'd have never left. It would be weird saying goodbye to the people I'd known my entire life but I had their addresses and they had the school's until Mom and I got our own place.

Another upside is that I could be closer to the team. They were all excited about me moving to town, the girls really excited to meet my mom. According to them she was an amazing woman to put up with a messy son like me. I laughed at the memory of Connie celebrating on the phone, Guy begging for an explanation in the back.

The entire team had been told of my move, everyone getting together to throw us a party in Fulton's back yard, the party to be a surprise for my mom.

Once everything was set up my mom got in the driver's seat, her, Fulton and I taking shifts for driving. We pulled away for the curb and headed towards Minnesota.

---

Fulton's POV

I lowered the radio a bit and smiled over at Dean. "Hey man you're looking tired and I know the way by heart from here. Let me drive from here, you should sleep. Your mom is dead asleep in the back seat and you need sleep too man."

"It's only another hour or so," Dean said, rubbing his eyes. His mom drove two hours, Dean having driven three hours. It was another hour and a half drive from where we were.

"Dean, pull the damn car over. It's more than an hour and we have to unpack when we get there so let me do it."

Sighing Dean pulled over and got out. We walked around the car and got back in, me behind the driver's seat. Once we were situated I pulled back onto the road, Dean asleep within five minutes. Maybe that was because he stayed up most of the night before finishing up his packing.

I drove the rest of the way to my house, smiling when we got there. I parked the car and turned it off.

"Come on sleepy heads, we're here."

Dean and his mom woke up, stretched and got out of the car. We moved everything inside easily, my mom greeting us at the door. She took Dean's mom into the kitchen for coffee, Fulton and I unpacking the rest.

Once it was done Dean and I walked into the kitchen, after signaling everyone outside that we were coming out with his mom.

"Hey Mom," Dean began.

"Yes honey?" she asked.

"I want to show you something," he said. She stood and we walked her outside, the backyard decked out in lights and a buffet table of food. The entire team, their families, Coach Orion and Coach Bombay included, was there. A banner hung between two trees and it read Welcome Home on it.

Dean's mom's hands went up to cover her mouth, shock evident on her face. We all shouted surprise and soon everyone was surrounding us. I was shocked to see Ken, Julie and Dwayne there too.

---

Dean's POV

When I asked Julie and the guys why they'd hung around so long she just laughed. "Like we'd miss this," Julie said smiling as she hugged me. I hugged back, smiling against her cheek.

Ken and I shook hands, Dwayne clamping his hand onto my shoulder. I smiled and talked with the team while my mom talked with their parents.

About halfway through the celebration my mom found me in the crowd.

"Dean, honey I'm so happy we came here and that you've always had these people here. Now I know why you never wanted to come home." I smiled and hugged her close, Charlie and his mom hugging as well, followed by Fulton and his mom. Soon everyone was hugging their family and it had to be the cheesiest moment I've ever experienced.

---

Fulton's POV

Later that night, and I mean later, close to midnight, it was decided that the team would be sleeping outside in the backyard in a tent to spend one more night together before Julie and the others went back home. I found the tent in the basement and me, Dean, Charlie and Adam set it up.

"So Portman," Charlie began. "Glad to be here?" he asked.

"Want the truth Captain Duck?" Dean responded. Charlie nodded, Adam coming to stand next to him. "It's awesome. I never thought I'd have a place like this to go to. Especially with friends like all of you," he said, his eyes scanning over to meet mine. We smiled at each other briefly before we finished setting up the tent and yelled for everyone to get inside.

My mom and Dean's mom went inside, everyone else's parents leaving, sleeping bags and pillows being thrown into the tent at random. I laughed as all of us guys attempted to set things up inside the tent while the girls helped our mom's clean up. Soon the male portion of the team was collapsed inside, the girls filtering last.

Connie and Julie collapsed wherever they could, Connie ensuring that she was next to Guy but beyond that everyone was laid out at random.

We all laid around talking but soon, one by one, everyone fell asleep until it was just me and Dean.

"Damn, the whole team passed out on us," Dean said.

I laughed a bit but kept it quiet so I didn't wake anyone. "Yeah, but they were probably up early cooking and getting ready and we drove and napped in cycles," I said.

"True," he responded.

"Well I'm beat too, night dude."

"Night, and thanks Fulton," he said.

I smiled. "No problem," I responded.

With that we fell asleep almost simultaneously.

---

AN: I'm so sorry that took so long! Hopefully the next chapter doesn't take so long.


End file.
